


Newt, Our Child isn't Dougal!

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt trying to hold a child.





	Newt, Our Child isn't Dougal!

You were lying in bed, exhausted after giving birth to a baby girl. Newt had taken the child to give you some time to rest, but he wasn't exactly sure how to hold her. He attempted to hold her the way he usually held Dougal, but soon realized that she couldn't reach her arms up far enough to wrap around his neck. He was embarrassed to ask you for help but he soon realized he'd have to. "Um... sweetheart, how exactly do I hold her?", he said confused. "Like this", you said, taking the baby from him. You gently put your arm around the baby, holding her properly and placing her on your chest.


End file.
